O prijateljstvu
Nad svetom leži dosada kao debelo more nad zemljinom korom. Toliko je dosada neizmerna na zemlji, da čovek uvek traži nekog da ga razonodi. Da vidi čoveka, makar kog! Da govori, makar s kim! I da razgovara, ma o čemu! I da idu, ma kuda! - Čovek odlazi u društvo više iz dosade nego iz sujete. Inače ništa ne bi moglo ni da objasni opstanak društva, bar ovakvog kao što je današnje, koje nam oduzima novac, duh, vreme, karakter, ženu. Jer bi se, odista, moglo bez toliko ljudi, žena reči, laži, obećanja, kompromisa. Ovakvo društvo, to je nesrećni svet koji sam sebi zagorčava život, kao kockar i pijanica. Ovakav društveni čovek, to je za polovinu propalica. Govori kad ne treba, laže bez povoda, udvara se bez potrebe, igra bez volje, peva bez glasa, besedi bez duha i cilja. Drugi se iz dosade žene i razvode, putuju sa psetom, druguju s konjem, spavaju s mačkom. - Veliki deo sveta ne traži umetnost da se njome inspiriše za velike akcije, nego da njom rastera očajnu dosadu. Nije svetu draga ni umetnost što je božanskog porekla i cilja, nego što odalečuje od običnog ljudskog života u kojem se davimo od dosade. Da je čamotinja jedna kob čovekova duha, i jedna beda njegove sudbine, to se vidi i po tom što se dete i dečko isto tako dosađuju kao i mladić ili kao starac, i zbog toga jure za društvom ili za igrom. Ljudi ne smeju ostati sami sa sobom. Često vole čak i društvo glupaka, i nevaljalaca, čak i svog protivnika, nego da trpe samoću, a to znači društvo samog sebe. Ovo je zaista najgorči paradoks. Naporni sportovi, traženje duhovitosti bufona i učenosti šarlatana, dolazi samo iz očajne dosade. - Žena je najbolji spasilac od čamotinje. Ljudi se ne žene toliko iz ljubavi i fizičke potrebe, koliko iz crne dosade, ne zato da s nekim podele zadovoljstvo i sreću, koje se nerado dele, nego da podele dosadu. I žena izneverava muža više iz dosade nego iz perverzije, kao što njoj to isto radi i njen čovek. Zato mi se čini da je prvi motiv prijateljstva kao provalija, i koji je često uzrok velikih bolesti i velikih zločina. Zbog dosade čovek menja kuću, ulicu, varoš, zemlju. Iz dosade menja lektiru, čak i ideje i principe. Čovek ne lovi da ubija životinju, nego da ubije svoje dragoceno vreme. -Dosada je došla od civilizacije: preterano umnožavanje zabave dovodi do očajne presićenosti i zatim do mračne dosade. Svet koji je sišao na ulicu, pobegao je od kuće, od sebe, od knjige, od razmišljanja. Muž beži od žene, i žena od muža, sin od oca, i otac od sina. Čovek tako izgleda rođen bolestan. Najzad, ukus za brzinom, koji je proizvod novog vremena jeste i jedan povod za očajanje. Čovek broji sate kao nikad pre, kada je znao danju za vreme samo po sunčanom satu, ili noću po kretanju zvezda. Čovek danas ima jedan sat koji izbija na zvonari, drugi na zidu svoje sobe, treći na svom stolu za rad, četvrti na ruci ili u džepu. Civilizacija je napredak, ali napredak nije cela sreća. Civilizacija je bacila u nazadak religiju koja je nekad bila dovoljna za život na zemlji. I raskoš je ubio ukus koji je nekad bio dovoljan za život u lepoti. Čovek postaje prijatelj čoveku koji je zabavan, a neprijatelj čoveku koji je dosadan. Čovek se hvali najviše onim čovekom ili onim gradom koji su mu omogućili da brže satre svoje sate i dane, jer su svi dani i sati dosadni. Danas ljudi izmišljaju mašine koje govore, i kutije koje pevaju, i te sprave puštamo da govore i pevaju ne samo kad smo sami, nego i kad smo u društvu, pošto nam sad više ni društvo nije dovoljno. Čovek ima stotinu veza s ljudima, za koje misli da su prijateljske, a koje to nisu nego samo po izgledu. Ljudi se dopisuju među sobom, dele međusobno sve slučajeve, ali ne iz osećanja prijateljstva, nego opet iz osećaja gorke dosade. Ni najbolji odnosi s ljudima nisu samo čista prijateljstva. Prijateljstvo ima svoje zakone, stroge i apsolutne, zato što su osnovani na snazi krvi koliko i na sili uverenja. Društvo je čovek izmislio da se odaleči od ozbiljnih razmišljanja koja odvode u ono što je bolno i teško, a to je filozofija o životu. Seneka e to osećao kad je govorio protiv samoće koja pokvari čovekov karakter. „Svm sa sobom, vrlo si blizu rđavog čoveka". Odista, samoća nije nego za ljude izabrane. Velikim duhovima ništa ne može da zameni njihovo sopstveno društvo sa sobom; veliki duhovi su najvećma usamljeni kad su u društvu drugih i različnijih ljudi nego što su oni sami. I Montenj, veliki samotnik, verovao je da za samoću treba biti sposoban, čak i spreman. On je verovao da odista nema ničeg većeg nego pripadati sebi. - Ima dubokih dosada kojih se sećamo kroz ceo život kao kakve neprohodne zemlje ili velikog grada. Ali kao što čovek živi u večnoj dosadi, tako isto on živi i u večnom strahu. Čovek se ne boji samo opasnosti koja postoji, nego još više opasnosti koju sluti; boji se i mogućeg i nemogućeg. Uobražene opasnosti su najdublje, i uobraženi neprijatelji su najkrvoločniji. Čovek je najstrašljivija životinja, jer se boji i najslabije druge životinje, boji se čak i insekta. Ima ljudi koji se boje i duhova, a ima ih koji se boje i praznog prostora. Oduvek se čovek naročito bojao čoveka. Posle dosade, možda je taj strah bio jedan od prvih motiva prijateljstva. Strah od neprijatelja u primitivnom društvu bio je ogroman, jer onda nisu još postojali zakoni ni organizovana državna sila da brani našu ličnost. - Ali ma koliko da su svi mudraci propovedali prijateljstvo, nisu manje propovedali i beganje od rulje. Seneka je govorio da se nikad čovek ne vraća onako miran kući kao što je miran iz nje izašao. On tvrdi da ne treba ići u mnogobrojno društvo, jer nam u njemu sve propoveda porok; a što više veza pravimo, višim se opasnostima izlažemo. Međutim, rimski mudrac misli da treba begati ne samo od rulje, nego i od samoće, naročito ako je čovek u siajanju ili u strahu, jer onda pravi planove štetne i po eebe i po drugog, zato što uzmu nesmetano maha zločinačke strasti. A pošto je Seneka uviđao da je i najpametniji čovek pun urođenih pogrešaka i poroka, preporučuje svom Luciliju da izabere nekog čoveka koji mu se licem i duhom najvećma svidi, i da zatim njega u životu imitira. Preporučuje mu Katona, ako mu ne izgleda odveć strog; ili Lelija, jer je njegov moral umereniji. Još je i Epikur govorio da čovek treba da bude većma nego ikad sam sa sobom kad je primoran da bude sa gomilom. A Bekon kaže: Magna civitas, magna solitudo. Međutim, ove istine nikad neće zadobiti odviše mesta u našem životu u kojem čovek i ne oseća nego samo dosadu u strah. Ma koliko čovek znao daje uzak krug njegovih pravih prijatelja, on će se ipak družiti sa što više sveta. Čovek traži prijatelje kroz ceo život, i onda kad to čini i bez dobrog plana i bez dobrog načina. Ovo je često i razlog najvećih nesreća, jer padamo na lažne prijatelje koji su opasniji od neprijatelja, zato što nose masku na licu i nož u rukavu. Ja sam uvek bio siguran da se moji neprijatelji plaše mene većma nego što se ja njih plašim. Ali me se nisu plašili lažni prijatelji. Njih sam se užasavao, jer sam stajao pred njima bez štita, i jer su znali svagda gde se nalaze moji ključevi. Ko se oslobodio dosade i straha, postajao je pitom i plemenit. Možda se ovo odnosi čak i na životinje, koje bi ponovno podivljale i pobesnele čim bi se odvojile od čovekovog društva. Ima dokaza da su po kolonijama dalekih krajeva i ljudi, napušteni sebi, od dosade i straha ponovo pali u divljaštvo, čak postali ljudožderi. Zato prva dva motiva prijateljstva (dosada i sgrah), postoje možda i za najniže fele koliko i za' samog čoveka. Ali postoje i uzvišeniji motivi prijateljstva koji važe samo za prosvećene ljude: zajednica osećanja, zajednica ideja, zajednica interesa. Proverite sva svoja prijateljstva, pa ćete se uveriti da svako od njih mora da bude osnovano na jednom od ovih načela. Prijateljstvo na zajednici osećanja, bilo je veza između vojnika slavne tebanske legije, koji su se udruživali zakletvom heroju Jolaisu da će svi umreti samo sa ranom na grudima, kao što je i on poginuo. Takva je veza bila i između dve sjajne antičke ličnosti Epaminonde i Pelopide, koji su se borili u bitki sjedinjujući svoje štitove. Takvo je osećanje bilo i prijateljstvo nekog Lucija za Bruta, kad je u bitki na Filipinima izašao pred vojnike Marka Antonija, koji su tražili Bruta, i predao se neprijatelju govoreći da je on taj koga traže. A kad je istom ovom Luciju Marko Antonije posle toga poklonio život, zbog te velikodušnosti se Lucije zatim vezao i za Marka Antonija prijateljstvom koje je trajalo do kraja njegovog čistog života. Meni su isto tako lepi i primeri robova, koji su se, iz prijateljstva za svoje gospodare, ubijali na njihovom grobu. Osim slučaja na grobu Epaminonde, poznata je smrt Erosa, roba Marka Antonija, koji je ubio sebe ne pristavši da ubije svog gospodara kada mu je ovaj to tražio u momentu očajanja. Aleksandar se borio gologlav u bitki na Graniku, i mladi kralj bi bio poginuo u jednom okršaju da ga svojim štitom nije zaklonio njegov najveći prijatelj Klint, onaj kojeg je docnije Aleksandar u pijanstvu probio mačem. Među najlepše primere istorijskog prijateljstva spadaju izvesno primeri dvojice srpskih vitezova, Miloševih pobratima, koji su otišli s Milošem da sva trojica zajedno poginu u turskom taboru, i to za čast Miloševog imena. Ovakav primer ne postoji ni u Ilijadi. Svi pesnici su pevali prijateljstvo. Horacije peva da se ništa ne da uporediti sa dobrim prijateljstvom. Terencije peva da se ne može srećom nazvati ništa što se ne daje po-deliti s prijateljem; a Katul oplakujući smrt jednog prija-telja, peva da njegov drug u grob odnosi i njegovu dušu. – I stari filozofi su prijateljstvo proslavili većma nego ljubav. Jedan od njih naziva ljubav samo prijateljstvom koje je poludelo. Homer je slavio prijatelja Ahila i Patrokla. Hesiod kaže da kad plaćamo prijatelja, treba ga platiti pošteno. Evripid kaže da u bolu treba nesrećndau prijatelj kao bolesniku lekar, I ovde u Aleksandriji, gde pišem ove redove, postojalo je za vreme Kleopatre njeno društvo Nesravnjenih, društvo za uživanje, ali je postojalo i njeno društvo Sinapotanumen, što znači društvo onih koji treba da zajedno umru. Prvi je Pitagora napravio od prijateljstva jednu filozofsku i moralnu doktrinu. On je prvi postavio formulu da je naš prijatelj naše drugo ja. Prema pitagoristima, sve je zajedničko među prijateljima, čak i opasnost za život ili imanje jednog od njih, jer je prijateljstvo više i od ličnog života. Prijateljstvom se vezuju ne samo dva čoveka među sobom, nego i celo čovečanstvo, i sva druga bića. Pitagora kaže da naročito milosrđe i nauka približuju ljude; i da dobro zakonodavstvo načini od njih jedno jedino telo; i da sama priroda prikazuje kako su dva stranca među sobom slična kao dva brata; i, najzad, da se brakom ulazi u vezu po samoj suštini nerazlučno. Pitagoristi čak ni životinje ne isključuju iz veza prijateljstva. Priroda i ljudski zakoni su podjednake osnove prijateljstva. Ovo sveopšte prijateljstvo postaje konačno svetom intimnošću između ljudi iste vere; još i više: ono ujedinjuje sve rase i sve narode, čak i sve fele. Ova doktrina je ušla najzad u grčko društvo, državu, činovništvo, vojsku, koji su se svi smatrali vezani međusobno prijateljstvom a ne kompromisom. Epamionda je i sam bio pitagorista, učenik Lisisa koje se pripisuju poznati „Zlatni sgihovi", inače, po svemu izgledu, delo Pitagorino. - Zaista, tebanska legija je bila prožeta ovim duhom. Ni docnija filantropija nije mogla otići dalje od ove doktrine. Za nas je interesantno i da je u to antičko doba, kad su se ljudi delili na slobodne i na robove, postojala ovakva jedna filozofska škola, koja je bila protivna toj klasnoj podeli na slobodne i na robove, ne deleći ljude drukčije nego prema njihovim vrlinama i zaslugama. Pitagora je bio prvi Grk koji je rekao da više vredi dobar stranac nego rđav Grk; a u njegovim misterijama su učestvovali s podjednakim pravom varvari kao i Grci. Ovaj kosmopolitizam je bio produkt grčkog genija koji jedino nije znao za drukčije granice među ljudima nego kulturne, smatrajući da na slobodu ima pravo samo prosvećen čovek, a neprosvećen da je prirodom označen rob. Platon i Aristotel su imali predrasude svog vremena u pogledu jednakosti među ljudima; a već Sokrat, njihov učitelj, bio je dao moral koji nije stavljen na razliku klase nego kao nauku o sreći za sve ljude. Ali i Platon govori o pravdi i Aristotel govori o vrlini i o zasluzi. Nemoguće je govoriti o prijateljstvu bez sećanja šta su o tom govorili antički pisci. Uvek sam voleo već ovde pomenuti lepu reč koju je kazao Monteskje: da nove pisce čita publika, a da stare pisce čitaju autori. Odista, nije bilo nijednog antičkog mudraca koji i o prijateljstvu nije govorio duže ili kraće: i Epiktet i Seneka, kao, mnogo pre njih, Teognis iz Megare, Platon i Aristotel i Epikur i Zenon iz Atine. Ciceron je napisao o prijateljstvu jedno slavno delo koje svi i danas s ljubavlju čitamo. Naročito su stoici pisali o prijateljstvu vrlo toplo. Možda u tom niko nije bio tako neposredan i toliko intiman kao Seneka. On kaže kako traži prijatelja zato da bi znao za koga će poginuti, i s kim poći u izgnanstvo, i kome spasti život po cenu sopstvenog života. On kaže da pravo prijateljstvo ne može oboriti ni strah ni lično koristoljublje; jer pravo prijateljstvo umire s čovekom, a pravi čovek umire za prijateljstvo. Seneka poznaje mnogo ljudi koji imaju dovoljan broj prijatelja, ali ipak nema među tim ljudima pravog prijateljstva. Ovo se, kaže, nikad ne događa kod ljudi koje vezuje strast poštenja, i koje kreće isga sila volje, jer je između njih sve zajedničko, nesreće više nego i sreće. Od Seneke je ona izvan redna i sjajna izreka: „Živi s ljudima kao da te Bog gleda, a govori s Bogom, kao da te ljudi slušaju". Ali ma koliko da su stoici verovali u prijateljstvo, koliko i pitagoristi, ipak su dropovedali da stoik može opstati i bez prijatelja. Kad stoik ne nađe prijatelja, to nije gubitak bez kojeg se ne može ići i dalje putem vrline; pošto stoik ne treba da svoju sređu vezuje ni za što spoljašnje, pa, sledstveno, ni za drugog dobrog čoveka. Oni su govorili da je stoik sam sebi dovoljan, pošto je mudrost uvek dovoljna sama sebi. Rimski mudrac daje veliku cenu onom prijateljstvu koje ima veliki pisac za nekog drugog čoveka. On veruje daje prijateljstvo velikih pisaca spaslo mnoge ljude od zaborava. Epikur je govorio kako pre nego što budemo mislili šta ćemo jesti i piti, treba da se zapitamo s kim ćemo biti za stolom da jedemo i pijemo; jer ako jedemo meso bez prisustva prijatelja, onda živimo kao lav i kurjak. Ali jedno opšte mesto stare grčke mudrosti o prijateljstvu, jeste da ne treba uzeti zlog čoveka sebi za prijatelja. Teognis kaže da takvom čoveku, ako ne učiniš samo jednu uslugu, on će zaboraviti sve druge usluge koje si mu učinio; zato treba od njega bežati kao od opasnog pristaništa. Uostalom, svi mudraci grčki, bez razlike, ponavljaju kako treba uzeti samo najboljeg čoveka sebi za prijatelja, i slušati njegove savete, i dobro se čuvati da se čovek s njim ne posvađa zbog sitnice. Koliko su ti mudraci cenili prijateljstvo, najviše se vidi po tom kako su mislili da je ono retko na svetu. Isti pomenuti filozof iz Megare je verovao, da, kad bi sa celog sveta pokupili dobre ljude, ne bi njima ispunili ni samo jednu lađu; kao što je i ubogi Epiktet govorio kako na svetu ima svega toliko dobrih ljudi koliko Nil ima ušća. Zaista, nikad ovakav pesimizam neće biti preteran. Dovoljno je pomenuti da je i sam najveći teoretičar prijateljstva, i tvorac antičke filantropije, filozof Pitagora, i pored svojih prijatelja, umro od gladi, u Metapontu, u hramu Muza. Jedan od najvećih zločina starog veka bio je zločin Aleksandrov, kad je u Persiji pijan bacio koplje, i ubio svog najboljeg prijatelja Klita, koji mu je u bitki na Graniku spasao život. Mladi kralj je nosio kroz istoriju mržnju celog sveta za ovo grozno ubistvo, što najbolje pokazuje i koliko je kult prijateljstva bio raširen u svetu grčkom i rimskom. Po svemu izgleda da su čak i škole smatrale jednim svojim važnim predmetom opširna predavanja tih doktrina o prijateljstvu. Nije ni čudo kad se zna da je prijateljstvo, već doktrinirano, tumačio i jedan od najstarijih rapsoda, Hesiod, i daje ono zauzimalo jedan važan deo najdubljeg razmišljanja u knjigama i svih filozofa. Ovaj stari pisac je kratak i hladan govoreći o prijateljstvu. Prijatelja, kaže, ne treba smatrati bratom, ali mu nikad ne treba prvi učiniti nepravdu. Ne treba ni prijatelju oprostiti uvredu, nego mu je čak vratiti dvostruko; ali ako se on docnije pokaje, valja primiti pruženu ruku. Treba biti prijatelj samo dobrih. Već i Hesiod polazi od tačke da prijateljstvo ne postoji među sličnim ljudima, nego među različnim. Ovo je mišljenje docnije postalo i osnovom malog ali lepog Platonovog dela o Lisidu. Sokrat je, istina, u ovoj Platonovoj knjizi dosta nerazgovetan i nešto neodlučan, pitajući se stalno stalno da li se vole prijateljski samo ljudi koji su po karakteru slični, ili, baš naprotiv, ljudi koji su po karakteru različiti. Posle jedne neverovatne igre sofizma, Sokrat ne daje ovde precizan odgovor, nego najzad napušta učenike s kojima je o prijateljstvu diskutovao kroz celu tu knjigu. Svakako, Sokrat stavlja prijateljstvo iznad Darijevog blaga. Citira i jednog pesnika koji kaže koliko je srećan onaj kojem su i deca prijatelji, i jednokopitni konji, i lovački psi, i gost tuđinac. Isti mudrac još pravi i aluziju na filozofa Empedokla koji je govorio da u prirodi postoje dva principa: privlačenje i odbijanje, ljubav ili razdor, i da zato Bog voli sličnog sličnom. Samo je Pitagorina teorija o prijateljstvu otvorila put Hristovoj teoriji o jednakosti i milosrđu. Ali kao u svemu velikom, tako su i u teoriji o prijateljstvu grčki tragičari bili najpotpuniji! Sofokle i Euripid govore skoro kao Hrišćani o ljubavi među ljudima, o jednakosti i o zbližavanju. Aristotel je u svom delu „Etika Nikomahova", posveće-nom Nikomahu, sinu svoje druge žene, koji se i sam bavio filozofijom, dao i svoju sopstvenu teoriju o prijateljstvu, koja je slavna. Aristotel je poznat kao pesimist u pitanju osećanja prijateljstva, mada znamo da je Aristotel podigao oltar u spomen na svog prijatelja Hernija. Poznate su njegove česte reči: „Dragi moji prijatelji, znajte da ne postoji prijatelj na svetu". ali u svojoj knjizi priznaje da je čovek po instinktu „društvena životinja", koja ne može bez društva ostalih ljudi. Postoje dakle zakoni koji vezuju čoveka za čoveka, i po kojima zatim postoji i društvo. Prema tome, rat nije instinktivan među ljudima, nego druželjublje. Prijateljstvo ima tri motiva: prijatno, dobro, korisno. Zato ima i tri vrste prijateljstva: iz druželjublja, iz dobroljublja i iz koristoljublja. Ovo poslednje je osećanje najniže vrste, egoistično, prolazno, i sadrži isto toliko mržnje koliko i ljubavi, zbog čega ne može biti ni predmetom etike. Zatim, kao i Hesiod i kao Sokrat, i on postavlja pitanje da li se međusobno vole slični i srodni, ili neslični i nesrodni. Ali Aristotel ovde najzad zatvara liniju govoreći da je potrebna sličnost meću prijateljima, jer je u pitanju snaga nagoćske ljubavi, a ne samo moć razmišljanja. Čak prijateljstvo, kaže, ima snagu da niveliše, izjednačuje, pravi sličnim i srodnim. Zato je prijateljstvo i osnov svake pravde, najveći zakon društva, jedina mogućnost da živi svet u zajednici. To imaju na umu i zakonodavci, koji u pitanju prava stavljaju prijateljstvo i iznad pravde. - Ima i prijateljstvo prema sebi, koje je ili rđavo ili dobro. Ono je dobro samo kad čovek u sebi voli ono što je najviše: a to je razum. Sve drugo su samo mračne impulsije sebičnosti. Tako je mislio Aristotel. - Etika, to je nauka o prijateljstvu. Odista, svi ljudski zakoni ujedno sačinjavaju jedan veliki zakonik srca i prijateljstva. Začudo, francuska filozofija nema uzbudljivih stranica o prijateljstvu. Paskal misli da u srcu ljudskom nema urođene plemenitosti. Sve je među ljudima samo požuda fizička i oholost. Nema ljubavi, nego koristoljublja; nema ni čistog milosrđa koje nije proračunato. Nema ni herojstva bez sujete. Svi se ljudi mrze po instinktu: čovek je čoveku kurjak, kao što su govorili i starinski ljudi. - Ni Larošfuko nema plemenitijih reči o prirodi čovekovoj. Egoizam je, kaže, jedini pokretač naše akcije i rasuđivanja. U nama se smenjuju samo strasti; jedna ugine a druga se rodi; ali su sve podjednako sebične. Vara se ko kaže da se u nama bore srca i razum, nego se bore samo strasti jedna s drugom. Sve vrline su slučajne: sva naša razmišljanja su proizvod naše dobre ili zle sudine. Isti čovek je sposoban za svako zlo i za svako dobro; ali uvek iz egoizma. Jedini je od Francuza bio dobri stari Montenj učenik Seneke u antičkim idejama o prijateljstvu. On stavlja prijateljstvo i iznad krvnog srodstva. Montenj hvali svog oca, i zatim svoga brata koji je bio protestant, ne pominjući nigde svoju majku koja je bila pokrštena Jevrejka; kao da se oseća nešto proživljeno gorko na svom sopstvenom ognjištu. On smatra da krvno srodstvo još ne znači prijateljstvo. Članovi porodice mogu biti sasvim različni među sobom, jedni čestiti, a drugi nevaljali, jedni umni, a drugi glupaci. Zato je samo prijateljstvo, kaže Montenj, odista najviše osećanje čovekovo. Plutarh nije voleo svog brata, kao što ni Aristid pre njega nije voleo svoju sopstvenu decu. U braku ima trgovine, ali u prijateljstvu nema. Kažu da su se prijatelji tražili i pre nego što su se videli očima, i veruje da su se najzad našli samo milošću božjom: sasvim kao što su verovali i starogrčki mudraci. - Montenj, neprijatelj društva i veliki samotnik, pominje jedan dirljiv slučaj antičkog prijateljstva koji uostalom znamo iz Plutarhove biografije o Tiberiju Grahu. Kad su posle osude Graha pohvatali i njegove prijatelje, tad senatori najpre ispitaše Kaja Blosija šta je on bio u stanju da učini za svog prijatelja Graha. - Sve, odgovori Blosije. - Zar i da zapališ hramove? -On mi to ne bi nikad naredio. - Ali da ti je naredio? - Ja bih zapalio hramove. Montenj dodaje ovde svoja fina opaža-nja, govoreći da su ova dva čoveka, Grah i Blosije, bili više tipični prijatelji nego tipični patrioti; i više lični prijatelji jedan drugom, nego prijatelji svoje otadžbine. Pra-vo prijateljstvo je dakle iznad razuma i dublje od razuma. Sva ostala razmišljanja Montenjeva o prijateljstvu, odista, nisu njegova nego antička. Dante je slavio u „Božanstvenoj komediji" idealno prijateljstvo među ljudima. U knjizi „Novi život" kaže Dante da niko nije tako intiman prijatelj kao što su sin i otac jedan prema drugom. Dante je imao, koliko se zna, dva prijatelja: u mladosti je to bio čuveni pesnik Gvido Kavalkanti, a u njegovoj zrelosti i starosti Čino de Pistoja. Zbog svoje naročito teške ćudi, verovatno, Dante nije mogao da lako prijateljuje s ljudima. Zbog svoje preterane oholosti Dante je izazivao samo opaka neprijateljstva. Čak je tužno pomenuti da i prema pesniku Kavalkantiju, drugu njegovih najlepših mladih dana, nije Dante zadržao stav prijateljstva čim su došle među njima u pitanje razlike dveju njihovih političkih grupa u tadašnjoj Firenci. Kao član vlade svoje republike, Dante je potpisao akt izgnanstva protiv svog prijatelja Kavalkantija, a drugom prilikom nije pristao da mu olakša pomilovanje i povratak u otadžbinu. Ovo je ljaga na karakteru božanstvenog talijanskog pesnika, koji je ovde bio samo sin svog vremena. - Bajron i Šeli se nisu slagali kao prijatelji, ali su se voleli ili bar tražili. Gete i Šiler bili su tako isto različni po karakteru, ali je njihovo prijateljstvo ostalo kao najlepši dokument idejnog prijateljstva, i jedan naročiti ponos nemačke rase. Ciceronova knjiga o prijateljstvu je delo pisano u njegovoj šezdeset i trećoj godini, za vreme velike žalosti, posle smrti njegove kćeri, znači u dane kad su prijatelji najpotrebniji. Od latinskih pisaca on je najveći teoretičar prijateljstva; njegova mala knjiga je i danas školska lektira. Istina, ovo slavno latinsko delo je više plemenito nego originalno. Uostalom, i ako najbriljantniji pisac svog vremena, Ciceron je i sam priznavao za svoje mnogobrojne knjige da su u njima misli tuđe, a njegove su samo reči, kojih, kako kaže, ima u izobilju. Naročito je bio pod uticajem Grka, bilo kad ih imitira, bilo kad ih pobija. Grčke filozofe pobija naročito kad tvrdi daje na svetu dobar samo mudrac, idealni tip grčke filozofije koji ima sve vrline. Ciceron kaže da odista niko nije postigao mudrost onakvu kakvu su Grci zamišljali. Ovaj obožavalac Platona kaže da su mnogi ljudi bili savršeno dobri i kad nisu bili mudraci, citirajući jednog Fabricija, jednog Korunkanija i Manija Kurija, rimske velikane. Ko je god plemenit, pravedan, neporočan i postojan, on je i dobar kad i nije mudrac. Kao takav, on je sposoban i za prijateljstvo; jer prijateljstvo postoji samo među časnim ljudima. - Prijateljstvo je jače od srodničkih veza jer porodično srodstvo može postojati bez ljubavi, a prijateljstvo ne može. Prijateljstvo je, kaže ovaj mudrac, vezano za sve čovekove sreće i nesreće. Koliko je prijateljstvo skupo, vidi se po tome koliko je retko: mi poznajemo stotine ljudi ali od njih izaberemo svega dvojicu-trojicu za svoje prijatelje. Prijateljstvo je, prema Ciceronu, harmonija ljudskog i božanskog. Ništa uzvišenije nego govoriti s nekim slobodno kao sa samim sobom, i koji se raduje svakoj našoj sreći, i koji podnosi kao i mi sve naše nesreće. ali su jedno prijateljstva obična i svakidašnja, a drugo ona koja se pominju kao primer među ljudima. Najviše dobro koje dolazi od prijateljstva, nastavlja Ciceron, to je što ne daje duhovima da padnu ili oslabe; samo tako siromah postane bogatim, slab jakim, čak i mrtav postane živim. Mržnja razori kuće i države, a to najbolje dokazuje potrebu prijateljstva. Prijateljstvo ima svoje granice gde treba da prestane; a to je ako prijatelj zatraži od prijatelja kakvu lošu uslugu, Tako su tražili Temistokle i Koriolan od svojih prijatelja da se s njima bore protiv otadžbine; a kad ovi to nisu hteli, obojica su izvršili samoubistva. Prijateljstvb traži usluge, ali samo usluge moralne. Ovde Ciceron ustaje i protiv grčkog utilitarizma u prijateljstvu, znači protiv teorija Epikurovih i teorija filozofv iz Abdera i Kirene. Ovi su Grci govorili da prijateljstvo samo jedan motiv čovekovog egoizma. Ciceron pobija ove tri grčke teze. Prvo, Grci kažu da treba prijatelja voleti koliko samog sebe, a Ciceron odbija ovo govoreći da u stvarima svog prijatelja treba postupiti energičnije nego i u svojim sopstvenim; militi, preklinjati, napadati. Znači sve što bi bilo inače sramno činiti za samog sebe, ali što je najčasnije kad se to uradi za korist svog prijatelja. Drugo, Grci kažu: vrati prijatelju koliko ti je dao. Ciceron se indignira ovim računanjem i prebrojavanjem; i traži da budemo bolji u srcu nego i tačni u računu. Treće, Grci kažu: voli prijatelja koliko god on voli sebe samog. I ovo Ciceron odbija kao apsurdum. Mnogi su ljudi često preterano skromni i skrušeni po prirodi, ili nemaju pouzdanje u sebe, ili nemaju vere u svoju sreću, zbog čega ih treba voleti i više nego što oni vole sebe same. Jedino tako ćemo ih ohrabriti i podići. - Isto ovako Ciceron pobija Grke kad kažu da treba nekoga voleti kao da ćemo ga sutra mrzeti. Ovo je za Cicerona još jedan apsurdum; jer vas niko neće voleti ako bude verovao da ga vi sutra možete mrzeti. Čak treba, misli Ciceron, podnositi i rđav izbor svojih prijatelja, pre nego pomišljati na priliku za neprijateljstvo. Svako zna koliko ima koza i ovaca, ali ne zna koliko ima prijatelja; jer mi biramo prijatelja po srcu pre nego po iskustvu. Prijatelj koji vas ne nrezire ni kad se on popne na viši položaj nego što je vaš, i koji vas ne ostavi ni kad ste u najgoroj nesreći, takvi su ljudi, po Ciceronu, najboljeg ljudskog soja, i skoro božanskog porekla. Najviši znak prijateljstva, to je biti ravan i nižem od sebe, kao Scipion što je bio prema svom bratu. Samo spuštajući sebe, misli rimski mudrac, podižemo druge. Istina, slavni Scipion je govorio da teško čije prijateljstvo traje do poslednjeg dana života; jer ili ono najzad ne donosi koristi bilo jednom ili drugom; ili se najzad dva prijatelja podele u razne političke stranke; ili se njihove ćudi vremenom sasvim promene, bilo zbog izvesnih doživljenih sreća i nesreća, bilo zbog njihove starosti. Prava kuga za prijateljstvo, to su novac i slava. Najveća neprijateljstva su postala baš među najboljim prijateljima. - Ciceron je govorio da je samo ljubav i izvor prijateljstva, a nikako korist ili strah. Ljubav, kaže on, postoji i među životinjama, jer za jedno izvesno doba i one imaju veliku ljubav za svoj mali porod. Kod čoveka je ljubav tako velika da se zbliži i sa onim koje nikad pre nije ni video. Čak volimo i ljude koji se već nalaze u dubini istorije: volimo Fabricija i Manija, a mrzimo Tarkvinija Superba i Spurija Kasija. Rim se borio za prevlast sa dva neprijatelja, sa Pirom i sa Hanibalom; ali Rim prvog nije mrzeo jer je Pir bio pošten, ali je Hanibala mrzeo, jer je bio svirep. Znači, da su izvori prijateljstva uvek u idealu; i moć poštenja je toliko velika da volimo poštenje i kod nepoznatog, čak i kod neprijatelja, a kamoli kod nama bliskih. Treba staviti prijateljstvo iznad svih ljudskih sreća, i smatrati ga kao najveći dar bogova. Ovo je Ciceronova doktrina o prijateljstvu, odista više blistava nego originalna. Obični ljudi ne žive među sobom na bazi prijateljstva nego na osnovi kompromisa. Svako traži većma da nađe ortaka u svojoj sudbini, nego prijatelja. Ima čak i ljudi savršeno nesposobnih za prijateljstvo, danas više možda nego ikad. Oni su članovi kluba, partije, redakcije i akademije, često iz razloga svih drugih pre nego iz razloga prijateljstva; i takav čovek naziva prijateljima ljude koji mu nisu ni bliski ni po idejama ni po osećanjima. Emerson se blaženo hvali da su njegovi prijatelji sami došli k njemu, mada ih on nije tražio, što znači da mu ih je sam Bog poslao - a ovo je već stara teorija o prijateljstvu, pošto su još grčki rapsodi isticali posredovanje božije u stvarima prijateljstva. Emerson misli da se prijatelji sretnu tek pošto je božanstvo provalilo zid koji po prirodi stoji izmfu dva čoveka, s pogledom na njihov lični karakter, njihove odnose, njihova doba i spol. Ne treba prijatelja ceniti po pravdi, nego po srcu. Čim vas neko sudi po pravdi, on je manji vaš prijatelj nego vaš prikriveni neprijatelj. Čoveka najiskrenije volimo kad ga volimo zajedno sa njegovim nedosgacima, čak kad ga volimo baš zbog njegovih nedostataka. Ne voli se savršenstvo u čoveku nego u Bogu; u čoveku se voli samo svoj sopstveni duh i svoja sopstvena priroda. Zato je prijateljstvo mračno i nerasudno, kao i ljubav; a ljubav je izvesno mračnija i nerasudnija nego i sama mržnja. Ko prijatelja tumači i analizira, taj ga ne voli. Svakako, ne verujemo da će nas neko voleti zato što smo bolji od njega. Samo čovek bez ljubavi izmislio je onu poznatu reč da treba voleti većma istinu nego prijatelja Platona, iako se ova izreka pripisuje Aristotelu. Ja mislim, naprotiv, da treba više voleti prijatelja Platona nego i istinu. Srećom što se tako i događa u svima prijateljstvima velikog stila. Uostalom, ipak se na svetu više živi na osnovu prijateljstva nego na osnovi pojedinih istina. Osim prijateljstva što dolazi iz zajednice osećanja i zajednice ideja, ima i prijateljstvo iz zajednice interesa. Mnogi su tvrdili da je ovo prijateljstvo među ljudima jedino koje postoji, ali taj pesimizam nije tačan. Zajednica interesa ne može se ni nazvati imenom prijateljstva. Uostalom, kako bi neko bio prijatelj iz interesa? Kad god dvojica dele neki dobitak, čak ako su i rođena braća, uvek veruju da podela nije pravilna, i da drugi nema pravo na onoliko koliko mu je pripalo. Ima, istina, i ortaka koji su dobro raspoloženi u zajedničkoj sreći i međusobnoj deobi; ali to je kad obojica poveruju da samo oni jedan drugom donose sreću, i da ne bi bili srećni kada ne bi bili zajedno. Međutim, u slučajevima neuspeha, ta sujevera može da obratno dejstvuje, i porodi osećanje da su nesrećni samo zato što je jedan od njih nosilac nesreće za drugog. Neosporno, dakle, daje prijateljstvo iz interesa ne samo nižeg roda nego i sumnjive sudbine. Izvesno je samo da u ma kojem ljudskom sporazumu čovek uvek misli kako više daje nego što prima. Pravo prijateljstvo, ono koje ide do heroizma, postoji samo među mladim ljudima. Samo se u mladosti izdašno i svesrdno dele sreće i nesreće, zadovoljstva i porazi. Mladost, to je jedino kraljevsko osećanje. U starosti niko nije bogat, ni onaj čiji su podrumi puni zlata; svaki starac je po prirodi siromah i pun siromašnih sklonosti i poroka. U njega nema uslova za hrabre veze prijateljstva. U starca nikakvo drugo osećanje nije silno osim strah od smrti i užas od boga. Nema u njegovom životu šta da se deli, ili zajednički osvaja, ili zajednički uživa. Ima samo mnogo da se zajednički oplakuje i zajednički mrzi. Jer stvarno, u starosti se ne živi više ni za šta, i ne uživa se ni u čemu. Starci se sastaju da se samo mere u svojim bedama, i da ženski ogovaraju mlađe od sebe, ili bar zadovoljnije od sebe. Starci lagano dobiju sve ženske poroke: sujetu, zavist, nestrpljivost, egoizam, mračni strah od gubitka, mrzovolju, zagrižljivos Čoveka većma uvredi ono što ste o njemu rđavo rekli, nego ikakvo zlo koje ste mu učinili. Lakše se izmire ljudi zavađeni posle bitke ili neprijatnih dela, nego posle reči u kojima je bilo uvreda. Rđavo delo je nestalo onoga časa kad se preko njega prešlo, jer se rđavo delo može popraviti dobrim delom; ali se ružne reči ne mogu ispraviti lepim rečima. Ljudi ironični bili su često ljudi puni duha; njima su se uvek divili više nego što su ih voleli. Ironija, međutim, pogađa većma onoga čije je ona oružje nego i samu žrtvu. Odista, ne treba govoriti zlo ni o najgorim ljudima, Iza gorkih reči ostaju gorka usta. Kad govorite o lepom gradu, o cveću, i o lepoj ženi, vi postajete radosni; a govoreći o rđavom čoveku, vi postanete tužni. Ko se dotakne prljavog predmeta, on uprlja svoje telo, a ko se dotakne prljavog čoveka on uprlja svoju dušu. - Ako čovek kaže nepovoljno mišljenje o nekom pred petoricom drugih ljudi, može biti uveren da je jedan od njih unapred prijatelj napadnutog, a drugi jedan unapred instinktivni neprijatelj samog napadača. U najčešćem slučaju, sva petorica su više na strani tog rđavog čoveka, nego na strani ovog zlog jezika. Treba biti oprezan čak i kad je reč o prijatelju, da mu se našom preteranom hvalom više ne škodi nego koristi; ali o neprijatelju, ako ne treba reći dobro, treba ćutati razumno. Više nam škode u životu rđavi jezici, nego rđava srca. Nikad jedan rđav čovek nije u stanju da učini ljudima onoliko zla koliko jedan zao jezik: jer ružne reči ostanu kada se ogovarač zaboravi. Uostalom, jezik strasti je uvek neprijatan, i jezik mržnje je svakom odvratan. - Pokušajte samo jedan dan govoriti lepo o svim ljudima, a o zlim ne govoriti ni rđavo ni dobro i videđete svoj ogromni unutrašnji mir. Ni o tiranima ne govorite rđavo, jer je neko rekao: ako nam velikaši ne čine zlo, to je dovoljno da ih već zato smatramo svojim dobrotvorima. Naše lepe reči su, odista, najkraći put ka uspehu u životu. Ima jedna stara grčka anegdota koju jedan rimski istoričar priča kao istinu. Nekog Androkla, kojeg su bili bacili lavu u arenu, nije lav hteo da rastrgne i pojede, zato što je prepoznao u njemu čoveka koji mu je u Africi nekad izvadio trn iz noge; zato mu je sad lav prišao kao starom znancu, i pomilovao ga svojom šapom. Treba neprijatelja zadužiti ma čim bilo. I ono što u ljudima postoji zversko, ne može se ukrotiti nikakvim poklonom, koliko se to može ukrotiti lepom rečju. Uostalom, nikad čovek prema čoveku nije pravedan: ni kad voli ni kad mrzi. Volter je bio ciničan napadač na svoje protivnike. Za Žana Frerona je napisao kako ga je ujela zmija i da je od toga crkla zmija a ne Freron. Bestidno se borio protiv Mamontela i Rusoa. Jedan drugi satiričar toga doba slao je jednom velikom gospodinu svaki dan za doručak po jedan otrovni epigram, i kažu da je trideseti dan nesrećni velikaš umro od srčane kapi. Najgore je, što napadanje rečima, kao i sve drugo u čemu se ponekad uspe, postane najzad navika, i svrši kao zanimanje. Mnogi su pravednici, bar svaki treći, bili žrtve tih otrovnih reči. Aristofan, koji je žučno napadao Sokrata u svojim komedijama, smatra se da je bio jedan od neprijatelja koji je dao povod da se Sokrat osumnjiči i optuži, i da najzad dođe do njegove smrti, koja je najveća tuga starog veka. Pored političara Anita i glumca Melita, veliki pesnik Aristofan je u svojoj komediji „Oblaci" bio na taj način Juda najplemenitijeg čoveka antičke povesti. Kao što ima idealnih ljubavi meću zaljubljenim, ima i dubokih idejnih prijateljstava. Tako su pitagoristi obožavali svog učitelja Pitagoru, da su ga smatrali bogom, i kleli se njegovim imenom. Učenici Sokratovi su docnije ostavili primere slične ovima, i kakve svet više nije video, najmanje među hrišćanskim apostolima koji su skoro izreda izneverili Hrista. Pogibija Sokratova je, naprotiv, toliko bila porazila njegove učenike, da je Platon napustio zemlju i nije se vratio u Atinu nego tek posle dvadeset godina stranstvovanja; a bilo je drugih Sokratovih učenika koji su se razbegli da se više nikad ne vrate. Verovatno da ovakve ljubavi i odanosti među ljudima nije bilo nigde do te mere nežnosti. Zamislite i to da su ovo bili sve izreda ljudi koji su posle sebe ostavili velika imena. To su filozofi Platon, Antisten, Ksenofont; zatim govornici i naučnici Aristid, Eshin, Euklid iz Megare; i vojskovođa Alkibijad, i državnik Perikle, i pesnik Euripid. Najvećma se vole oni ljudi koji imaju iste vrline, a najvećma se mrze oni koji imaju iste mane. Prijateljstvo se zadobija pažnjom većma nego ikakvim herojskim dokazima. Treba voleti bez obzira da li smo odmah voljeni u zamenu. Naročito paziti da se izbegnu s obe strane obaveze drukčije nego moralne. I uvek dati našem prijatelju prednost u zaslugama tog prijateljstva, a nikad ga ne staviti u podređen položaj, u kojem bi se osećao dužnikom. - Vrlo je lepo, i često pouzdano, prijateljstvo izmeću ljudi raznog životnog doba. U takvu ljubav mlađi stavlja puno nevinog poštovanja, a stariji stavlja pomalo roditeljske blagosti i potrebu da zaštićuje. Tako je bilo legendarno prijateljstvo između učenika Alkibijada i učitelja Sokrata. Takvim je prijateljem i Ksenofont smatrao Sokrata kad ga je pitao za savet da li da putuje u Persiju, gde je ovaj filozof docnije bio šef poznatih Deset hiljada. - Prijateljstvo u Tebi je bilo idealno. Međutim, prijateljstvo, kakvo nam crta stara atinska akademija, nosi mnogo puta dvosmislice ili znake sramne perverzije. Herodot govori o takvom prijateljstvu između slavnih tiranoubica Harmodija i Aristogitona; a sam pesnik Eshil govori o Ahilu, koji je bio najlepši Grk, kao o bestidnom prijatelju Patrokla. Međutim, u čuvenom procesu Demostenovog protivnika Eshina protiv Timarha, koji je strašan primer atinske kletve, govori se, naprotiv, o prijateljstvu ovih trojanskih heroja kao o naročitom primeru idealnog prijateljstva. Između čoveka i žene postoji osećanje prijateljstva samo dok su mladi; a oni su prijatelji u mladosti samo ako su fizički ravnodušni jedno prema drugom. Ima u tom prijateljstvu nečeg uvredljivog za oboje, mada to ne bi nikad jedno drugom ni priznali; jer ta ravnodušnost jednog prema drugom dolazi od razlike temperamenta, ali za njih bi izgledalo da je tome uzrok nedopadanje i razlika ukusv. Između starijeg čoveka i starije žene ne pravi se nikakvo prijateljstvo. On je njoj nepotreban, a ona njemu odvratna. Bilo je rasa koje su naročito proslavljale prijateljstvo. Grci su u Tebi svetkovali praznike prijateljstva, a Srbi su se u svojim crkvama venčavali pobratimstvom. I starogrčki i srpski eposi ističu prijateljstvo i pobratimstvo sa ushićenjem. Za prijateljstvo su sposobne samo mlade rase kao što su za prijateljstvo sposobni samo mladi ljudi; jer prijateljstvo, to je jedna forma herojstva. Zato su i Grci i Srbi ispevali svoje nenadmašne epose u vekovima kada su bili mladi. Kod starih rasa sve je odmereno obzirima, kao kod staraca, i regulisano konvencijama. Stare rase su bez spontanosti i topline, koje su glavna stvar mladićkog prijateljstva. - Isto tako nisu za prijateljstvo sposobne rase koje nemaju hrabrosti. Živeo sam među narodima u kojima nisam video drugih prijateljstava nego porodičnih i poslovnih. Francuz je dobar prijatelj i častan neprijatelj. Italijan je nesiguran i kao prijatelj i kao neprijatelj. Grk je više ljubazan drug nego pouzdan prijatelj. Srbin je izrađeniji kao tip prijatelja nego kao tip neprijatelja; on za ličnog neprijatelja smatra čak i čoveka s drugog kraja sveta, samo ako ne deli njegovo mišljenje. Španjolac je više familijaran nego društven; većma voli rođaka po krvi, nego prijatelja po uverenju; i uvek čeka više od svoje ženidbe, nego od svoje nacije. Bugarin mrzi čoveka svoga plemena, i ne zna za prijateljstvo idejno sa strancima; zna samo za odnose klike i za zavereničke veze. Osećanje prijateljstva se naročito stavlja visoko u zemljama viteštva kao što su Francuska i Poljska i Mađarska. Nemci su jedini narod na svetu koji osnivaju društva sa kokardama i zastavama da bi njihovi članovi izazvali među sobom veštačke mržnje, i išli na dvoboje, da jedan drugom seku uši i nosove. Trebalo bi u narodu podići ljubav prijateljstva do paradoksa, i druželjublje do religije, jer bi to bio najsigurniji uslov za sreću. Međutim, ljudi često zbog jedne žene upropaste čast svog imena i izvršuju samoubistvo, i onda kad je nisu voleli, ili kad su je čak i mrzeli, a danas nema ni u najkulturnijim društvima primera da se za prijateljstvo prinose žrtve kakve se prinose za ženu. Samo još u Japanu je harikiri možda nešto što naliči na idealno žrtvovanje sebe za drugoga. Prijateljstvo mora ponovo da postane predmet škole. Pogledajte samo u svom ličnom životu koliko smo malo sreće postigli ako tu nije bilo učešća naših prijatelja, a koliko smo nevolja pretrpeli samo u njihovom odsustvu. Nisu ni sva prijateljstva logična ni razgovetna. Znam vrlo moralnih ljudi koji su voleli razvratne prijatelje, i vrlo slavnih ljudi koji su iskreno voleli ništavne ličnosti. Ovo su instinktivne ljubavi, stvari krvi i rase. Svakako, preterano čest dodir dvaju ljudi izazove uvek nagle i žestoke obrte u osećanjima koji postoje između njih. Dobro je izbegavati čest susret sa neprijateljem, ali i sa prIjateljem. A za usluge bolje se ponekad obratiti neprijatelju nego prijatelju. Ima slučajeva gde smo od neprijatelja napravili prijatelja samo tim što smo mu dali prihike da nas obaveže. Čovek prirodno voli onog kome je učinio dobro, jer onda u tom drugom čoveku ima nešto i od njegovog dela i od njegove lepote. Pošto je neprijatelj učinio dobro, on je sam sebe uverio o osećanjima kakva nije znao da ima kod sebe, a dobio je i poverenje da ćemo posle toga primiti njegovo prijateljstvo i prestati mrzeti. Ima slučajeva kada se prijateljima dosadi da vam i dalje budu prijatelji, i počnu lagano da skreću ka neprijateljstvu; ali ima i slučajeva kad se neprijateljima dosadi da se i dalje zamaraju progoneći vas neprestano, i tada počnu da skreću frontu vaših prijatelja. Jer sve ostari pa ostari i osećanje ljubavi. Ali, izvesno, još lakše ostari tegobno osećanje mržnje. Najmanje ostare prijateljstva koja ne zamaraju, i neprijateljstva koja ne koštaju truda ili novca. Nije teško od neprijatelja napraviti prijatelja ako se dobro iskoristi ovakav momenat krize u njegovim osećanjima. Hortenzije i Ciceron su bili najpre ogorčeni neprijatelji, ali docnije najbolji prijatelji. Teško je, i možda nemoguće, ovo postići samo ako je posredi fizička antipatija, ili uvreda rečima, koju ljudi nikad ne zaboravljaju. Obične mržnje inače pocrkaju same od sebe. Kažu da postoje neki insekti u vazduhu koji za vreme velikih vrućina sami sebe pojedu, i tako uginu. Takav je slučaj i sa mržnjama koje su vrlo raznolike. Dovoljno bi bilo mržnje klasifikovati, i videlo bi se koliko u njima ima nerazumnog i slučajnog. Prijatelji su obično ljudi slični po znanju, uverenju, moralu, ali i po položaju i po ugledu. Nije nikad sigurno prijateljstvo između bogatog i ubogog, ni prijateljstvo između obrazovanog i neobrazovanog. Naročito nije sigurno prijateljstvo između čoveka otmenog i uglađenog ukusa i čoveka grubog i prostog. U stvarima prijateljstva, presudniji je ukus negoli novac i učenost. Najveća je nesreća kad čovek mora staviti na probu svoje prijatelje. Treba imati snage i ne tražiti ih baš onda kad nam najvećma trebaju. Niko ne voli nesrećne, i svako izbegava uboge. Mladi idu samo za srećnim, a starci beže samo od nesrećnih. Ima i ljudi po prirodi lišenih svakog osećanja prijateljstva, kao što ima ljudi bez sluha za muziku ili bez glasa za pevanje. Takav čovek nema nijednog prijatelja. Tim imenom zove samo ljude iz grupe, iz stranke, iz kluba, iz lože. Ne razlikuje ljude iz grupe od ljudi istih osećaja i ideja. Takav čovek nema potrebe za druge veze, niti zna da ih ima. Korektan je iz ljubavi za konvencije; velikodušan je iz koketerije prema sebi; ljubazan je iz obzira za svoju reputaciju. Ničeg od sebe ne daje nikome, ni najbližem do sebe. Ovo je čovek takozvani dobro vaspitan, i koji je najdosadniji stvor na zemlji. Bez personalnosti i bez uverenja, on je raširen svugde, naročito u politici. Sposoban je da bude krijumčar i jatak, i zato je uvek tražen i uvek potreban velikašima. Savremeno društvo u kojem su interesi toliko izukrštani, skoro potpuno isključuju prijateljstva na osnovi uverenja i ličnog afiniteta, i sve većma izgrađuje tip cinika po osećanjima i snoba po idejama. Ima takvih ljudi koji više pripadaju nekoj grupi negoli i porodici i otadžbini. Glupost je najveći neprijatelj zbližavanja među ljudima; glupost je neumitni faktor neprijateljstva jer je izvor svih nesporazuma i zabluda. Glupak ne veruje da uošpte mudrost postoji. Jer čemu služi mudrost? Sreći? Pa zašto se onda nije svojom mudrošću koristio Sokrat, nego ga je njegova mudrost odvela na gubilište. Sokrat je dopustio, iako najmudriji, da ga pobede protivnici, koji nisu bili mudraci. Kao najpametniji Atinjanin, trebalo je Sokrat da imadne i najviše novaca i najmoćnije prijatelje, i čak da bude kralj Atine. A on to nije bio. Glupaci tako ne veruju da ima ljudi koji se trude, i koji umiru, ne da pobede oni, nego da pobedi jedna ideja. Glupak se ne odvaja od sebe, kao ni rđav čovek. Uvek se nađu dva glupaka da se jedan drugom dive, i uvek se nađu glupa žena i glup čovek da se poljube u usta. Glupak se naslanja na glupaka, kao slepac na slepca. Istinski umni i duboki ljudi nemaju mržnje niti podništavaju druge. Mržnja je stvar nepotpunog uma, koliko i nepotpune glave. Prva osobina primitivnog čoveka, to je da se boji svega što ne razume; a na prvom mestu se boji pameti. Glup čovek ne može mirno da sasluša pametnu reč, jer ga ona ošine kao bič po očima. Glup čovek smatra pametnog čoveka kao svoju karikaturu. Zato je on po prirodi i po svom geniju netolerantan, pošto je netolerancija stvar gluposti, a ne mudrosti. I životinje, ako umeju misliti (a kažu da je slon čak religiozna životinja), onda izvesno o nama misle gore nego mi o njima. Glupaci nisu dobri ljudi, i ne treba sebi o njima praviti mnogo iluzija. - Prost čovek se brani lukavstvom, kao što se kulturan čovek brani pameću. Lukavstvo, to je pamet nepametnih, i lukavstvo je perverzija razuma. Lukavstvo je inteligencija neinteligentnih i snaga nemoćnih. Lukavstvo je pamet podlih. Opreznost je kod dobrih ono što je lukavstvo kod rđavih. A pošto je lukavstvo jedino čime se glupak brani, on veruje da je čovek koji je pametniji od njega, samo lukaviji od njega; i da se ovaj ne služi mudrošću nego samo izoštrenim lukavstvom. Prostak smatra daje veliko lukavstvo jedina velika pamet, strahovito i smrtonosno oružje protiv svakog slabijeg. On ne može ni da zamisli da prava pamet znači samo kristalizovanu dobrotu i duboko čovekoljublje. - Mi odista ne razumemo ničiju prirodu drukčije nego samo kroz svoju prirodu. Prvi ljudi su verovali da jaki treba da upravlja, i da ima pravo da jede slabog; a svi prvi ljudski zakoni su bili građeni samo prema obrascu prirode. Tek mnogo docnije, došli su zakoni morala i pravde. Najveći nemoral, to je glupost. Više bede dolazi od gluposti, koja je izvor nesporazuma, nego od sveg urođenog zla na svetu. Kao bolestan što smeta zdravim, tako i glupak smeta umnim. Kao bolestan što ide lekaru, trebalo bi i glupak da ide učitelju. Glupost je zaraznija od svih bolesti. Od lupeža nas brani i sused i država, ali niko nas ne brani od glupaka i neznalice, koji ništa ne priznaje, i koji svemu smeta. Biće najveći od zlatnch vekova onaj vek kad ljudi budu bacali vezanog u tamnicu na dve nedelje čoveka koji je kazao dve glupave misli. Nije nažalost što rđavi i glupi ljudi ipak dobro žive; žalost je samo kad glupi i zli ljudi otmu mesto pametnim i čestitim. Državni i društveni sistem je rđav kad od dobrih ljudi napravi rđave, a to je kad vrlina izgubi svoju cenu među ljudima, i kad među dobrim ljudima nije srazmerna njihova vrlina sa njihovom snagom volje. Tirani sve prostituišu i upropaste. Nije zlo samo u samovolji rđavih nego u slabosti dobrih. Ne zna se šta je kobnije i odvratnije: samovolja i nasilje tirana, ili kukavištvo njihovih naroda. Velika je beda čovekova što ni pamet ni vrlina ne silaze s oca na sina, ali je još veća beda što ni pamet ni vrlina nisu onoliko zarazne koliko glupost i porok. Sin čestitog Fokiona i sin plemenitog Katona bili su savršeno razvratni, a sin Geteov bio je potpuno blesast. Bokačo kaže da je Danteova sestra udata za Leona Pođi imala sina Andreju koji je imao isto lice kao Dante, njegov stas i kretanje, čak i bio malo poguren kao Dante, a bio je potpuno nepismen. Najveći ljudi imaju i najžešće neprijatelje. Jedan od najvećih slučajeva neprijateljstva među velikim ljudima, koji je meni poznat, to je neprijateljstvo besednika Eshina prema besedniku Demostenu. Pročitajte parnicu Eshina protiv Timarha, prijatelja Demostenovog suparnika u slavi. Samo još možda Tacit u svojim analima navodi sličnih primera podlosti i podvale, kao što su ove Eshinove; i samo možda pokoji takav primer sadrže još protokoli nekadašnje hrišćanske inkvizicije. Istina, intriga je stara kao zemlja. Čak i plemeniti Plinije podmeće Aristotelu da je on sa Antipartom otrovao Aleksandra, zbog čega je Karakala, bojeći se filozofije, spalio docnije sve filozofske knjige u Aleksandriji i isterao filozofe iz Rima. Leonardo da Vinči je vođen na sud posle jedne anonimne optužbe da je imao sramnih odnosa sa mladićem Jakopom Saltarelijem, i bio zatim proglašen nevin. Rasina su bili optužili da je otrovao svoju ljubavnicu, Dante je bio sudski osuđen za korupciju i izdajstvo. Nije rđavom čoveku dovoljno da otme vaš položaj nego da vas istovremeno uprlja i uništi; niti mu je dovoljno da sedne na vašu stolicu, nego da sedne na vašu grobnu ploču. To su najvećma iskusili najviši ljudi. Zato sve svete i velike stvari imaju tužnu istoriju. Naš neprijatelj, to još nije naš najopasniji protivnik, jer često od neprijatelja napravimo docnije dobrog prijatelja. Neprijatelji, to su često samo naši prerušeni prijatelji, koje od nas deli samo kakav nesporazum ili predrasuda. Polovina vaših neprijatelja mrze vas samo zato što misle da ih vi prezirete, i rade vam zlo za leđima, misleći da biste to njima i vi učinili čim biste mogli. - Ali lažni prijatelj, to je najgori i najopasniji čovek u našoj okolini. Neprijatelj nas gleda često samo kroz jednu svoju zabludu koje se docnije može da odrekne, i da je se najzad i sam stidi; ali nas lažni prijatelj gleda kroz svoju prirodu koja je potpuno suprotna našoj prirodi, i kroz svoje interese koji su savršeno nepromenljivi sa našim dobrom i našim mirom. I ako taj čovek nije otvoren neprijatelj, to je što nas se boji većma nego onaj prvi, a zato i većma mrzi nego onaj prvi. On je podmukliji i opasniji, jer nam lakše pronađe u čemu smo slabi, i služi se u borbi većma našom slabošću i našom pogreškom nego svojom snagom. Koliko god je često lako od neprijatelja napraviti vernog druga, od lažnog prijatelja je nemoguće ikad napraviti iskrenog prijatelja. Ima ljudi koji nisu imali ništa drugo nego ugledne prijatelje, i kojima je to za života bilo dovoljno. To nije samo prvi uspeh u životu, nego celo jedno ogromno imanje. Istina je da čovek ne deli s prijateljem samo njegova ostala prijateljstva, nego i neprijateljstva i omraze; ali ukoliko sebi tim može da zagorči dane, toliko olakša prijatelju. A pošto su sreće i nesreće zajedničke među pravim prijateljima, one se lako snose jer su zajedničke; jer podeljena nesreća je za polovinu manja. Retko koji čovek nije nesrećan ako je sam nasuprot jednom moćnom neprijatelju. Ali je često i kakav kukavica gotov da se bije s gomilom ako ima pored sebe samo jednog čoveka koji mu je duboko odan. Hrabrost je stvar vaspitanja koliko je i stvar urođena. Poznavao sam veliki broj ljudi čiju su hrabrost drugi inspirisali svojim primerom ili svojim razmišljanjem. Monteskje je govorio da je zaljubljen u prijateljstvo. On se ponosio govoreći da je do kraja života sačuvao sve svoje prijatelje osim jednog. Veliki uslov prijateljstva, to je ne tražiti blagodarnost za učinjene usluge. Stoga su antički pisci i istakli reč: sve je zajedničko među prijateljima. Jer blagodarnost bi bila smetnja zajedničkoj sudbini među prijateljima; u prirodi čovekovoj leži da blagodarnost ne odvodi u ljubav nego u potajnu mržnju. Blagodarnost je osećanje inferiornosti prema drugom. Mali dug pravi dužnika, a veliki dug pravi neprijatelja, a svaki dug napravi nezadovoljnika. Pitagoristi su, prema propisima svog učitelja, imali sva imanja ujedinjena u zajednici u kojoj su bili svi članovi ravnopravni, zato što je jednakost u osećanjima i jednakost u imanju među prijateljima, smatrana zakonom zajedničkog života. Sam Pitagora je sebe smatrao ravnim ostalim prijateljima. On ih je učio, kad su bili zdravi, a negovao ih, kad su bili bolesni; on ih je tešio, kad su bili tužni, i čak im pevao neke magijske pesme. - Posle Pitagore, Aristotel je dao ovu definiciju prijateljstva: „Ista duša koja živi u dva razna tela". Međutim, nijedan od ova dva filozofa ne traži da se ličnost čovekova, koja je izvor veličine i najvećeg dela, potpuno izgubi u drugom čoveku ili u gomili jednakih. Na jednom mestu savetuje Pitagora da čovek nauči sebe što izaziva zavist drugih ljudi. Život sopstvenih, ovde znači život odvojen od svih drugih života. - Bilo je velikih usamljenika među ljudima, žalosnih ljudi koji nikad nisu našli sebi prijatelja. Bekon je govorio o ljudskom društvu kao o čovečjoj pustinji. Pesnik Petrarka, proteran iz Italije, otišao je u Voklizu, i onde napisao očajne stranice o svojoj samoći bez prijatelja i bez ljubavi. - Ali je bilo zato drugih ljudi koji su se proslavili svojim prijateljstvima koliko i svojim delima. Među piscima novijeg doba poznato je nežno prijateljstvo između dva velika nemačka pesnika, Getea I Šilera, koji su ostavili bogatu prepisku od dvadeset godina njihovog dopisivanja. Kad se Gete sa Šilerom sprijateljio, govorio je daje naišlo proleće, i u njegovoj duši sve proklijalo i propevalo; a posle Šilerove smrti Gete je očajno govorio kako je sahranio s njim i polovinu samog sebe. Na to prijateljstvo nalik je bila samo ljubav između dva anglosaksonska pisca Emersona i Karlajla, koji su se dopisivali punih četrdeset godina i najzad imali izgled da drže pero u ruci samo jedan za drugog. Ovo se ne može reći za dvojicu glavnih pisaca renesanse. Servantes je oštro napadao neke bizarnosti i preteranosti u komedijama Lope de Vega, i otud njihovo neprijateljstvo i krvava bitka epigramima. Ipak je jedno nepobitno: nema prijateljstva bez srodnosti među dušama. Prijateljstvo se ne da izmisliti. Jedno su lepe veze, a drugo su intimna prijateljstva. Naša su prijateljstva malobrojna, isključiva, samoživa, ljubomorna. Ne vezuju se ljudi samo zajednicom osećanja i ideja, nego i zajednicom ukusa i navika. Naš prijatelj je naš pomoćnik u svima namerama i naš pratilac u svim našim kretanjima. Simpatija među ljudima je fizička, i zato je presudna i preka. Ali otud dolazi blaženstvo i duše i tela posle jednog sata provedenog s iskrenim prijateljem. To je najveća radost čulv i misli; produženje i povećanje sebe; svoj eho i svoj odblesak; svoje drugo ja, koje opija i ohrabruje za sve mogućno i nemogućno. Bilo je velikih osvajača koji su mrzeli sve ljudske zakone i čitave narode, ali su voleli svoje prijatelje. - Pisma Plinija Mlađeg puna su izvanredno nežnog prijateljstva prema njegovim drugovima koji su bili ljudi prvog reda, počinjući od imperatora Trajana, do pisca Tacita, i dramatičara Marcijala i pamfletiste Svetonija. Mi nemamo sreću da sebi biramo neprijatelja ni prijatelja. Neprijatelji nas sami pronađu i prvi napadnu, a prijatelji uvek dođu slučajno. Ljudi se zbliže ili razilaze po sudbini i po afinitetu, većma po temperamentu nego po duhu, i većma po interesu nego po moralu. - Ljubav nema svog izvora ni svog razloga, a mržnja dolazi iz izvora i zbog razloga koji su skoro uvek potpuno jasni. Postoji mržnja rasna među ljudima dvaju raznih plemena; i postoji mržnja načelna između ljudi dveju raznih političkih stranaka; a postojala je oduvek i postojaće zasvagda i mržnja religiozna između ljudi dveju raznih vera. Mrze se često ljudi dveju raznih pokrajina jedne iste zemlje, i ljudi dveju raznih porodičnih tradicija. Ima čak i jedna instinktivna mržnja u čoveku malog stasa prema čoveku visokog stasa. Sve razlike među ljudima izazivaju na netrpeljivost ili na mržnju. - Najbolji prijatelji, to su oni u čijem društvu možemo da ćutimo a da se ipak osećamo dobro kao i da se najsrdačnije razgovaramo. S neprijateljem se može razgovarati, ali se ne može ćutati. Tako je ćutanje jedna mera prijateljstva. Svi su veliki pesnici bili apostoli prijateljstva. Ako je izuzetak bio Dante pr.ema prijatelju pesniku Kavalkantiju, možda je ovde razlog u tome što je Dante politički bio gvelf, a Kavalkanti gibelin. Zatim, Dante je bio političar i državnik, član republikanske florentinske vlade; a političari, dolazeći na vlas, prvo iznevere ljude koje su dotle voleli svim srcem. - Međutim, slučaj Šekspirov je možda najlepši od sviju. Ovaj božanski pesnik je proslavio prijateljstvo većma nego iko i pre i posle njega. Za Šekspira je prijateljstvo jedno sveobimno osećanje pred kojim se gubi sve drugo; to je za njega osećanje koje ide u samoodricanje, u odanost na smrt i na život. Šekspir, koji je prema rečima njegovog prvog biografa Rau, bio u privatnom životu neizmerno nežan i plemenit, uneo je i u svoje drame taj kult prijateljstva na način sasvim antički. Odista, pored svakog protagoniste kakve Šekspirove drame ima uvek jedan veran prijatelj; pored Otela ima Kasije, pored Hamleta ima Horacije, pored Romea ima Merkucije; čak i pored Helene ima prijateljica Hermija, pored Beatriče ima prijateljica Hero, pored Pauline ima Hermiona. - Poznato je da je u drami „Dva plemića iz Verone" opisan lični život Šekspira kao muža. Izmeću dvojice prijatelja, Valentina i Proteja, ima žena koju obojica bezumno vole, ali ljubav prema prijatelju pobeđuje ljubav prema ženi, i drama završava jednim moralnim trijumfom. Međutim, Šekspir je ovde opisao svoj slučaj protivno od onog što se dogodilo u istini: jer je Šekspirov prijatelj većma voleo Šekspirovu ženu nego Šekspira, zbog čega je nesrećnog pesnika žena prevarila a prijatelj izneverio. Šekspir je ovaj slučaj bolno opevao i u svojim slavnim sonetima, dvadeset devetom i trideset drugom. I u pomenutoj drami i u pomenutim pesmama, njegova doživljena tuga naišla je na lične akcente kakvi se možda ne vide više ni u kakvom drugom Šekspirovom delu. - Istina je i to da su biografi već skoro četiri veka uzalud istraživali stvarnije veze između spomenute drame i porodične nesreće Šekspirove. Uostalom, nije to ni potrebno. Nijedan veliki pesnik nije napisao ništa što nije izvučeno iz njegovog najintimnijeg života. Pesnici su toliko usamljeni na svetu da i ne vide ništa nego ono što su sami otpatili, niti opevaju drugo nego što su sami najpre oplakali; a tek posle toga ostali ljudi nalaze kako su pesnici izrazili na božanski način i ono što je svaki od malih ljudi istinski proživeo i u svom ličnom životu. - Jedan od najsjajnijih tipova pravog prijateljstva, to je Šekspirovo venecijansko lice Antonio, koji daje jevrejskom zelenašu Šajloku kilograme sopstvenog tela da bi njegov prijatelj Besanijo bio srećan u ljubavi sa ženom koju voli. Razliku između ljubavi i prijateljstva antički vajari su vajali prema dva različita mita. Kupidon, alegorično božanstvo ljubavi, slikan je sa vezanim očima, jer je ljubav stvar nerazumna i slepa. Ali prijateljstvo je slikano mnogo svečanije jer je ono bilo uvek razumno osećanje, i blagodetno za čoveka. Statue prijateljstva bile su rađene gologlave, sa otvorenim grudima, i sa rukom na srcu. Tako je bilo kod Grka. Ali su i Rimljani slikali svog Amora kao što su Grci slikali svog Erosa. Prijateljstvo su Rimljani slikali kao božanstvo, na čijem su čelu bile napisane reči: „I leti i zimi". Na resama njegove tunike je bilo napisano: „Smrt i život". Najzad, to isto božanstvo prijateljstva pokazivalo je desnom rukom na svoje otvorene grudi, na mesto gde je srce, a tu su stajale napisane reči: „Izbliza i izdaleka". - Uopšte, Rimljani nisu nimalo izostajali iza Grka u obožavanju prijateljstva. Bilo je čak viših herojskih prijateljstava meću Rimljanima nego i ono nekoliko prijateljstava koja su nam kao primer ostala iz starog grčkog sveta. Interesantno je ovde navesti ideje dvojice rimskih pisaca: jednoga imperatora ijednog roba, obojica klasični stoici. Marko Aurelije govori o prijateljstvu bez rezerve i sa krajnjim optimizmom. On veruje da se srce čovekovo najvećma razveseli kad vidi superiornost svojih prijatelja: aktivnost jednog, opreznost drugog, darežljivost trećeg, zatim sve ostale vrline četvrtog i, najzad, vrline svih drugih. Ovaj dar filozof smatra za najveću sreću čovekovu diviti se vrlinama drugih, i ti svojih prijatelja i sugrađana, kojima, kaže on, treba uvek stajati blizu. - Međutim, rob Epiktet smatra daje teško imati prijatelja. Kad ga je jedan mlad čovek pitao bolesnog da li bi pristao da bude prenesen u kuću jednog prijatelja i da se tu leči, ovaj mu je odgovorio: „A gde biste vi našli prijatelja filozofu?" Epiktet je verovao da se samo slični duhovi mogu sprijateljiti, i da naš prijatelj treba da bude naše drugo ja. Stoga je Diogen bio prijatelj filozofa Antistena, a filozof Kratec prijatelj filozofa Diogena. - Epiktet misli da su ljudi u svemu promenljivi, pa i u prijateljstvu. Mali kučići se igraju kao da nema veće ljubavi od njihove; ali čim padne među njih komadić mesa, oni se ostrve jedno na drugo. Isto je tako i s ljudima, čak i sa ocem i sinom zbog komada zemlje, ili zbog lepe žene. Uopšte, među ljudima dolazi na prvo mesto lični interes. Čovek udara na najrođenije, ako mu smetaju; i obara kipove božanstva, i zapali njihove hramove, ako mu ne koriste, ili ako neće da mu pomažu. Aleksandar je zapalio hram Asklepijev, po smrti jednog prijatelja kojegje voleo. Stavite se, kaže filozof Epiktet, na jedne terazije, i lični će interes brzo pretegnuti: tako je Peloponeski građanski rat između Atine i Sparte izbio zbog ličnog interesa; tako i rat Tebanaca sa ovima obema državama; i rat Velikog Kralja sa celom Grčkom; i rat Makedonaca najpre sa Grčkom i zatim sa Persijom; i najzad, savremeni rat između Rimljana i Geta... Lepa žena Helena pada među dobre prijatelje Parisa i Menelaja, i buknu strašni desetogodišnji trojanski rat. Ni prijateljstvo, kaže dalje ovaj mudrac, nije drugo nego izraz egoizma. - Međutim, kao pravi stoik, Epiktet ovde dodaje ipak da čovek, sastavljen od duše i tela, uvek stavlja napred ono što je više po esenciji, a to je duša. I zato su interesi duše prvi interesi čovekovi. A ovoje, pre svega, mir, ili „apatija" (večna vedrina). Tako i ono što hrišćanstvo zove nebeskim blagom, a drugi zemaljskom taštinom, prema Epiktetu izlazi iz same ovakve logike. Antički filozofi, koji su, svi podjednako, obožavali prijateljstvo, i pisali o njemu kao o naročitom božanstvu, bili su saglasni kad su god govorili i o neprijateljstvu. Niko u staro doba nije imao milosti za neprijatelja, kao što su to imali hrišćani, čak ni obične trpeljivosti za protivnika. Sam pesnik Euripid, u stihovima svoje drame „Bahantkinje", kaže da je najveća mudrost i najveći dar bogova ljudima, kad mogu da pobednički stave svoju tešku ruku na glavu neprijatelja. Uostalom, snažan muškarac i srčan čovek po instinktu pribegava svojoj fizičkoj superiornosgi. Uostalom, čovek se odista mora obeležiti u svom društvu ne samo svojom pameću i moralnom nego i fizičkom snagom. Jedna velika satisfakcija čovekova, to je kad se neprijatelji plaše njegove reči i pera, ali i njegovog mača. Mir s ljudima, ali mir posle bitke, to je kao čitava slava posle pobede. A mir bez borbe, to je nemoć i letargija. U naše doba su bili Bizmark i Klemanso, jedan veliki političar a drugi veliki besednik, ljudi poznati kao najstrašniji duelisti. Klemanso je imao najsigurniji pištolj u Francuskoj, a političar Deruled se smatrao slavnim što ga u dvoboju nije bio u sganju Klemanso da pogodi. Ima jedna nerasudna ali i duboka satisfakcija u tom, biti fizički jači od svojih protivnika, i biti uveren da ga neprijatelj ne može gaziti nogama ako ga najpre ne ubije. Odisga, mora da je strah ljudi malenih stasom i slabih muskulima, najveći užas na zemlji. Pa ipak samo u naše doba ima ljudi koji ne znaju da plivaju na vodi ni da vladaju oružjem na zemlji. Dosada, smrtonosno osećanje čovekovo, nije ipak ista stvar za mudraca što i za nemudraca. Kod mudraca je dosada čisto duhovna, a kod drugog je čisto fizička; prvom treba lek duhovni, a drugom posao fizički, da tu dosadu rasteraju. Filozof Džon Lok većma je voleo i prisustvo deteta, nego potpunu samoću. - Ljudi su rođeni nezadovoljnici; i svako nalazi da je život nepotpun, kad i ne bi umeo da kaže zašto tako misli. Ovakvo mračno nezadovoljstvo na zemlji nemamo jedino u mladosti, kad su i sve radosti i sve tuge podjednako nerasudne, i kad se živi više u bunilu krvi nego u svetlost uma, ali sva ostala naša doba prožeta su takvim očajanjem. - Inače, samo su ograničeni ljudi zadovoljni sobom i svojom sudbinom. To zadovoljstvo glupaka i vetrogonja povećava još većma gorčinu života onih koji stvarima života daju preteranu cenu. Najbolji ljudi bili su po prirodi neveseli i žalosni. Prostak nalazi za sebe sve kvalitete antičkog savršenstva: jači od Kiklopa, brži od Boreja, bogatiji od Midasa, moćniji od Pelopsa, i rečitiji od Adrasta. Međutim, sjajni pisac Stendal je govorio za sebe da se sam čudi kako ga pored njegovog rđavog karaktera iko voli, a filozof Ruso je verovao da ga ceo svet mrzi. Ko ima potrebu za prijateljstvom? Svakako ne svi ljudi. Prijateljstvo traže veseli i dobri ljudi, a rđavi ljudi i razbojnici (oni iz šume, i oni iz salona), traže samo jatake i ortake. Zavidljivci ne znaju za prijateljstvo; a tvrdice su nesposobne da drugom dadnu imalo od svoje duše, kao što ne daju nimalo od svog novca. Nikad nas ni novac ne usreći, koliko nas usreći obična ljubaznost drugih ljudi. Ima bezbrojno sreća koje idu ulicama i tržištima. Topao pogled i ljubak osmeh naših poznanika, usrećava i ohrabruje više nego materijalna pomoć. Stari mudraci smatrali su jedan grad samo naseljem iskrenih prijatelja, koji su zajednički povezani u bezbrojnim srećama i nesrećama; čak i sama država, to je, stvarno, samo jedna velika institucija prijateljstva. Zato je prijateljstvo bilo doktrina i nauka; čak i jedan kult, pošto su Grci prijateljstvu dizali oltare. - Postoji prijateljstvo i prema gomili, a prvi izraz ovog prijateljstva jeste dobar društveni ton. Gde nema dobrog društvenog tona, tu ne postoji društvo nego rulja; i ne postoji ni prijateljstvo, nego zluradost i zla namer. a U prostačkih naroda nema dobrog tona, jer je njegova mržnja razuzdana i neukroćena. Antički narodi imali su više društvenog tona nego i moderni. Poznata je visoka kurtoazija starih Persijanaca i delikatnost starih Grka. Još stari Herodot kaže na više mesta, kako ne može nešto da napiše iz obzira dobrog tona prema čitaocu. Na primer, ne može da napiše zašto umetnici u Egiptu slikaju Pana sa čelom koze i nogama jarca, i zašto u Egiptu žrtvuju svinjče, za vreme punog meseca, božanstvima Mesecu i Bahu, a ne u druge dane; i neće isti pisac da opširnije govori ni o svečanostima boginje Izide. Međutim, u naše vreme, moguće je sve staviti na hartiju, čak i ono za što se inače ljudi izbace iz društva na ulicu. Kao da radost nije dvostruka gadost kad se napiše. Rđavi ljudi beže od prijatelja, jer, po instinktu, beže od istine; a prijateljetvo je jedna krupna istina zato što je gola iskrenost. Rđav čovek beži od prijatelja, jer se pred njim oseća providan i bez maske; i ne usuđuje se govoržti prijateljskim jezikom u kojem se sve brzo prokaže; i sve lako oseti. Za rđave ljude je iskrenost što je i svetlost za noćne grabljivice; zato rđavi ljudi vole pomrčinu i laž, konfuziju i zamršenost. Nevaljalci č.ak imaju instinktivni otpor i za religiju, jer osećaju da je ona jedina jača od njihovog noža i otrova. Zlikovac razume božanstvo samo kao njegovog pomagača u svima nedelima, inače ga ne razume i ne trpi. Neron je išao u Delfe da ispita Apolona, ali, primivši neprijatne odgovore, on je u tom istom hramu podavio ljude, i bacio njihova tela u svešteni ponor. Jedan tužilac, za vreme francuske revolucije, nije spavao ni dan ni noć samo da bi što više optuženih posalo na gubilište i da bi nabavio što više lažnih svedoka. Taj isti čovek, koji se zvao Fukije Tenvilj, uspeo je da u Konsieržeriji, gde je nekad Luj XIV rekao „Država, to sam ja", udesi da i Mariju Antoanetu pošalje jednog dana na giljotinu. Kažu, međutim, da je taj čovek imao istog tog dana ikonicu Bogorodice obešenu o vratu, jer je bio duboko pobožan i verovao da mu u svemu ovom Bog pomaže. Poznato je i da se razbojnik na drumu, koji gađa prolaznike, najpre prekrsti da ne bi promašio. Jedan srpski razbojnik, požarevački hajduk Josovac, pošto je pljačkao noću seosku crkvu, celivao je ikonu, i na tas ostavio dva dinara. A jedan prijatelj mi je pričao u Madridu kako se nekakav čovek satima skrušeno molio Bogu u crkvi, ali izlazeći iz crkve, opazi nedaleko od vrata jedan srebrni svećnjak koji brzo dograbi i sakrije pod svoj ogrtač, dok ga stražari nisu uhvatili na ulici. - Rđavi ljudi mrze i umetnost i filozofiju, jer obe idu za istim, i jer su čiste. Rđav čovek nije nikad bio prijatelj mudrosti i muza, i to sasvim prirodno jer ni njega mudrost i suze ne vole. Ni žena nije veliki privrženik prijateljstva. Dostojanstvo i čast, u našem muškom smislu, ne postoji za ženu. Sve je kod nje u sujeti, koju je lakše uvrediti nego čovekovo častoljublje. A pošto je žena uvek i svugde u lažnom položaju, jer je uvek podređena tuđoj volji, ona je ogorčena i protivu društva, i ni jednom ni drugom nije iskren prijatelj. Za čoveka je vezana spolom i životnim potrebama, a za ženu se ne veže ničim. Umna gospođa de Lamber je gozorila da prijateljstvo između dve žene uopšte i ne postoji, i izazvala je bila zbog ove tvrdnje jednu naučnu polemiku, kroz celo njeno stoleće, kad su navođeni primeri Alkestide i Eronine, a u bibliji prijateljstvo mlade Rute za svekrvu Noemi. Svakako, ne znam ni ja za herojska prijateljstva među ženama mog društva i mog vremena. Čovek se za čoveka žrtvuje posvednevno, i životom i imanjem; a međutim, imamo primera među ženama, i onim ženama koje slobodno raspolažu ogromnim novcem, da nikad ne pomognu svoje prijateljice ni za onoliko koliko potroše za svoje najniže obesti. Neki ljudi dolaze među sobom u sukobe i neprijateljstva, iz istih onih uzroka iz kojih se drugi ljudi zbliže. Ovde su razlozi različni: duhovni, što znači protivni pogledi na život; i moralni, što znači protivni principi prema ljudima; i, zatim, razlozi temperamenta, što znači duboki motivi krvi i atavizma; i, najzad, razlozi koji ističu iz čisto materijalnog egoizma. A makar što ima toliko puno razloga u čovekovoj prirodi da se s drugim ljudima združuje, ima ipak ljudi koji se nikad ne oprijatelje i ne združe ni s kim. Ima drugih ljudi koji se ni s kim ne sukobe kroz ceo život, ni sa onim koji su mu po celoj prirodi protivnici. Ali ima i sjajnih karaktera koji po čisgoti svoje krvi, i lepoti svojih načela, izgledaju kao da namerno traže na jednoj strani kako bi sav ološ imali protivu sebe, da bi moćnije i ponosnije uživali na drugom mestu u lepoti svog prijateljstva i svoje akcije. Ovi su ljudi redovno žrtve života, jer se najzad uvere u onom što je najtragičnije: da rđavih ljudi ima uvek više nego što se misli, a pravih prijatelja uvek manje nego što i sami verujemo. Nesreća je što čovek nema uroćeni instinkt da unapred pozna ko ga voli a ko ga ne voli. Izvesna divljačka plemena prepoznaju po stopi na pesku da li je tim putem prošao prijatelj ili neprijatelj, prema plemenima njemu prijateljskim i neprijateljskim, a međutim, najumniji čovek među nama ne može da prepozna neprijatelja ni po izrazu lica, ni po smislu njegovih reči. Zato na jednom mestu kaže Platon da životinje imaju urođeni instinkt prijateljstva i neprijateljstva. Sokrat govori Glaukonu: - „Možeš lako videti takav instinkt kod psa, a to je jedna visoka osobina te životinje". - Glaukon: „Kakav instinkt?" Sokrat: - „Da laje na one koje ne poznaje, iako mu nisu učinili nikakvo zlo; a da se udvara onima koje poznaje, iako mu nisu učinili nikakvo dobro. Zar se nisi divio ovakvom instinktu u psa?" Ima prijateljstva vrlo čistih i iskrenih, ali koja ipak nisu intimna. Sloveni su najintimniji prijatelji jer su najduševniji ljudi. Ruska intimnost je produkt sredine i klime. U Rusiji su noći bezmerne i dani kratki, stepe neprohodne, šume neprolazne, reke neprebrodive. Pred takvim fenomenima u prirodi, ljudi se skupljaju u zajednice, u duge večerinke i posela, gde se pribiju jedno uz drugo da bi bili veseli, i okupe se u zajednički rad da bi odoleli vetrovima i prostorima. Nigde nema takvog druželjublja, a zato nema nigde ni te dobrote i ljubavi čoveka za čoveka. Sve pogreške ruskog čoveka, socijalne i političke, dolaze iz njegove duboke potrebe za evanđeoskom ljubavlju, koja, uostalom, inspiriše i dela svih njegovih najvećih mislilaca. rijateljstvo se zove ljubav između čoveka i čoveka. Ali postoji i prijateljstvo čoveka prema gomili, državi, ideji, životinjama. Tako isto postoji i neprijateljstvo prema svima ovim predmetima. Ima ljudi koji po svom instinktu beže od gomile, a to su mizantropi koji su svagde egoisti, i tvrdice, koji su svagda kukavice. Ima i ljudi rođenih protivnika svake organizovane zajednice, i redovnih odnosa među ljudima, i oni nagonski postaju protivnici i države koja je najveća forma te zajednice. Zatim postoje i ljudi koji su rođeni neprijatelji svake ideologije, i koji nikad ne umeju biti religiozni jer je religija najveća ideologija. Zato nisu ni socijalni ni nacionalni. Najzad, ima ljudi koji ne vole životinje, i ne mogu čak ni da ih trpe u svojoj blizini. Znači: ljubav i mržnja, obe su uvek sveobimne i apsolutne. Odista, kad bi se prijateljstvo odnosilo samo na ljude, život bi bio gorak, teskoban, i pun razočarenja; ali srećom što ima ljudi koji vole ideje, sa istom strašću kao što drugi vole ljude i žene. Zatim, srećom, što ima i ljudi koji uživaju u lepim stvarima, koliko drugi uživaju u idejama i ljudima. Oni tim stvarima okite svoju kuću, i obogate svoj život, nalazeći često njihovo društvo za potpuno dovoljno. Naročito je velika sreća onih ljudi koji znaju da vole lepe i plemenite životinje. - Šopenhauer je govorio da je omrznuo ljude otkad je poznao životinje. Ali je, nesumnjivo, ipak prijateljstvo čovek za čoveka najdublja veza i najlepše osećanje. Zato su stari atinski mudraci govorili da prijatelj treba da pazi i prisluškuje čak po ulicama gradskim šta svet govori o njegovim prijateljima, da bi neopreznog prijatelja učinio pažljivim ako mu preti opasnost; i da među prijateljima nema obzira materijalne vrste, jer prijatelji ne mogu pozajmiti ništa jedan drugom zato što je među njima sve zajedničko. - Istina, Grci su i ovde postavljali svoju poznatu ljubav za meru u svačem, govoreći da i prijatelja treba samo toliko voleti kao da ćeš ga sutra mrzeti, a treba ga mrzeti kao da ćemo ga sutra voleti. - Ovo nije smetalo da Grci dadnu puno primera idealnog prijateljstva. Poznato je zaveštanje jednog ubogog Korinćanina dvojici svojih prijatelja koji su bili bogati: „Zaveštavam svom prijatelju Aretiju da hrani moju majku dok je živa, a prijatelju Hariskenu da uda moju ćerku, pošto joj dadne najbolji miraz koji mogne; a koji od njih dvojice mojih prijatelja preživi drugoga, neka nasledi i njegovo imanje". Ovakva grčka zaveštanja, tako čudna za nas danas, smatrana su onda kao logična i sveštena stvar prijateljstva. I mnogi rimski bogataši, veliki i mali, ostavljali su svoja imanja većma prijateljima nego rodbini, a čak vrlo često i samom Cezaru. Ima ljudi koji ne mogu ni da silno vole, ni da silno mrze; to su onda opasni sitničari i ubeđeni cinici. A pošto i za otvorenu ljubav kao i za otvorenu mržnju, treba hrabrosti, znači da čovekova nesposobnost da nekog voli ili da nekog mrzi, dolazi samo iz kukavištva. Rimski tiranin Sula je govorio za sebe da niko nije od njega bio ni bolji prijatelj za svoje prijatelje, ni strašniji prema svojim neprijateljima; a te reči je dao tiranin da se napišu i u njegovom grobu. Ali Sula se ovde varao u ljudskoj prirodi: čovek je ili stvoren da voli, ili stvoren da mrzi, ali nikad nije stvoren za oboje. Sula, razvratnik i krvolok i raspikuća, samo je znao da mrzi, i uspeo je da postigne žalosnu slavu najvećeg od svih rimskih tirana. Jer tiranin ne ubija samo ljude, nego i ljudska dela i ljudske ideale. Sula je najpre oborio zakone, kako bi zatim mogao da poubija ljude. Glupaci su po pravilu lukavi, a umni su po pravilu naivni i lakoverni. Glup čovek se boji drugog čoveka, i uvek ga meri smo po tome koliko njemu samom može biti opasan ili koristan; a uman čovek meri drugog čoveka nezavisno od sebe, i samo po principima, gledajući u njemu opštu čovekovu prirodu većma nego pojedinačnu ličnost, uvek ljudstvo više nego čoveka. Stoga i veliki ljudi ne poznaju male ljude, grešeći u pojedinostima, naročito u odnosu prema sebi samom. Takve zablude se ne događaju plićim i nižim ljudima, jer ovi sve dobro mere pošto mere jedino u odnosu prema sebi. Mali čovek živi u svojoj gluposti bezbrižno i spokojno, kao svileni crv u svojoj sjajnoj čauri. Samo veliki ljudi imaju velika razočarenja; i najčešće su nesrećni zato što principe života svagda stavljaju iznad slučajnosti života. Ima čitavih rasa u kojima nema primera prijateljstva. Kod primitivnih ljudi postoje izvesni obredi prijateljstva, koji su daleko od naše ideje o prijateljstvu. Takvo je bilo gostoljublje kod starih Jevreja, ili danas gostoljublje kod Beduina. Gostoljubivost je, uostalom, crta nekulturnih naroda; kulturni narodi su po prirodi isključivi u pogledu porodice i države. Za nekulturne narode nikad stranac nije smatran za neprijatelja, osim ako je naoružan, a za kulturne je narode stranac neprijatelj ili prijatelj bez ikakve veze da li je naoružan. Evropski narodi ne znaju za gostoprimstvo, ili bar za gostoljublje. Španci se hvale svojim gostoljubljem, ali su njine kuće zatvorene za svakog osim za najbliže rođake, i nikakav stranac ne zna kakav izgleda španski tanjir i viljuška. Stari su Jevreji bili gostoljubivi, ali samo među sobom; čak ni ljude iz Samarije nisu primali u svoju kuću i u svoje društvo ljudi iz Galileja. Marija iz Magdale, prosuvši ulje na glavu Hristovu, razbila je zatim bočicu, a to je bio znak da je gostoljublje i prijateljstvo dobilo time svoj krajnji izraz. Među plemenima kud i danas prolaze karavani, gostoprimstvo je samo društveni propis i skoro verski obred. - Gde ima straha, nema prijateljstva. Strah je osobina divljaka i životinja jer oni nemaju preziranje smrti, nego imaju samo slepilo i za smrt i za život. Sve vrline, pa i hrabrost, jesu plod civilizacije. Kategorija:Jovan Dučić Kategorija:Blago cara Radovana